vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kabal
Summary Kabal was a loyal Operative of the Black Dragon clan, which abandoned his life of crime and putted his fighting skills for more positive uses. In original timeline he witnessed Shao Kahn stealing souls from Earthrealm and was later heavily scarred by his extermination squads. In the current one, he is a police officer and Kurtis Stryker partner, during the Outworld invasion he is severely burned by Kintaro, which left him to wear a life support system. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-B Name: Kabal Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human, Former Black Dragon Operative | Police Officer, Undead (After being revived as a Revenant) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Super Speed, Can daze opponents by rapidly spinning them, Can fire gas in the form of a ball from his mask, Can summon sawblades from the ground, Limited Telekinesis | All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1 and 7 as a Revenant) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Defeated Mavado in Deception) | At least City Block level+ (Fought with Sheeva and Kenshi) Speed: Subsonic (Commonly seen as a blur by others when moving at max speed) | Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least City Block Class+ Durability: Small Building level | At least City Block level+ (Immortality makes him hard to kill as a Revenant) Stamina: High. Limitless as a Revenant. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with hookswords. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His mask and hookswords. Intelligence: Above Average; skilled combatant. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Raging Flash:' Kabal runs forward at a very fast speed past his opponent, leaving them spinning into a dizzy state. **'Nomad Charge:' This increases the speed of Kabal's start up. *'Gas Blast:' Kabal fires a purple projectile from his mask. He can do this both on the ground and in the air. **'Vapor Blast:' This makes the projectile larger in size and increases damage. *'Sawblades:' Kabal summons sawblades from the ground, cutting the opponent. **'Saw Blades:' Kabal sends two blades instead of one. *'Nomad's Touch:' Kabal thrusts out his hands towards the opponent, and - if they are in range - will be caught in an odd field that draws them in to collide with Kabal, though only the opponent gets hurt when they make contact. *'Tornado Slam:' Kabal takes both hookswords and slashes in front of him, if the opponent is in range, they will be hooked. He then spins the hookswords, spins the opponent around, and slams them on the ground. This move was once his grab move. **'Cyclone Slam:' Kabal will spin the opponent around twice before slamming them. *'Kabal's Deep:' Kabal first uses his Raging Flash to daze his opponent before sliding in to break both of their shins. Afterward, he runs up behind them and slashes the opponent's back with his hook swords, causing damage to the shoulder blades, ribs, and spine before slamming the opponent to the ground. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline Gallery File:Kabal_versus.png|Original Timeline Kabal. File:Kabal unmasked.jpg|Police Officer Kabal. File:Kabal.png|Revenant Kabal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Speedsters Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8